narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Quicksand Waterfall Flow
Name seriously "Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall"? I propose we take out the unnecessary stuff in the middle... --Cerez365 (talk) 00:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :How is the name given by the author of the series we are documenting, unnecessary. SimAnt 00:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::that's the name he gave it! D: :::well then that's it then isn't it... it just sounded so fan made =_=" --Cerez365 (talk) 00:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thats what happens when you directly translate things sometimes.--'TheUltimate3'~The User King~ 00:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::I dislike the translation, though. I suggest Quicksand Waterfall Flow. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Didn't you already do a passover of all Gaara's jutsu years ago? How did you not see this one?--'TheUltimate3'~The User King~ 00:17, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea, actually. Maybe I just overlooked it. The style of the name is quite different from Gaara's other techniques, after all. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::yes! YES! I shall be the wind that brings about chang- I mean that shounds good Shounen.--Cerez365 (talk) 00:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Isn't Quicksand Hard flow the Chinese translation? Wouldn't Hard flow sediment be the Japanese?TwinRisingDragons (talk) 02:47, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, why? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) For some reason 流砂瀑流 can be translated into both Chinese and Japanese. I've checked a few more pages just to be sure. Every name Jutsu name I've seen is Japanese except this one when i pull up the text in a translator it says its Chinese it must be the way its worded. I think its kinda interesting why out of all the jutsu this one is different.TwinRisingDragons 14:11, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, see, there's the problem. You're using a machine translator. The name of this technique consists only of kanji, including one that is rare in Japanese. It seems to be a lot less rare in Chinese, causing the machine translator to think it's supposed to be Chinese. Even so, neither translation should be trusted. Machine translators are unreliable, even when translating between two closely related languages, let stand between two languages as different as Japanese/Chinese and English. :Things are even further complicated by the fact that in neither language, the name of this technique would be a normal use of language. It being a name and all. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) NUNS Techniques well...i want to add jutsu to Gaara from the NUN5 game that i looked and saw where not their. i was wondering if i was allowed to create these. if so, how do you make an official page? like the one with a sidebar on this side that gives extra info. :Use Form:Jutsu If I understand you correctly. Also, please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button.--Cerez365™ 10:51, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Shukaku When Gaara's father sees Gaara use this, he states that it is the Shukaku. Even though it wasnt the Shukaku, the way he implied it was made it sound like the Shukaku was capable of this technique. Skarrj (talk) 16:06, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Suppose he was referring to the volume of sand? --Cerez365™ (talk) 16:35, January 27, 2013 (UTC) 4th Kazekage should be listed as a user except his version is called Gold Dust Waterfall Flow (Gdamon (talk) 12:39, March 1, 2013 (UTC)) :um... nevermind (Gdamon (talk) 12:40, March 1, 2013 (UTC))